Buscando tu amor
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Zoro se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Luffy y quiere confesarle su amor, pero cierto cocinero no lo permitra. Al llegar a una isla donde hay fiestas y festivales Zoro aprovechara para quedarse a solas con Luffy pero, podrá el espadachín conquistar a su despistado capitán? *Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemmon - One-Shot


**Hola chicos! Yo aquí publicando otra historia, jejeje si lo se, lo se, seguramente se estan preguntando sobre mi fic de "La isla maldita" pero no se preocupen, esto no afectare que siga actualizando cada semana. Bien este fic lo he hecho como pedido de mi gran amiga MyMobius07 se que no es muy bueno jejeje no soy muy buena comediante y este es mi primer fic lemmon así que pues a pesar de todo espero que te guste. Bien dejo de enfadarlos y les dejo la historia**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, (de ser así Ace estaría vivo, Nami y Luffy serian pareja desde la saga de Arlong Park y Vivi nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación) todos son propiedad del gran Mangaka Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes de Oda-sensei para dar rienda suelta a cada idea loca que pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este fic esta basado antes del Time Skyp y contiene Yaoi y Lemmon, si no te gusta no leas, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y pues a los que les gusta este genero, disfruten ^^

**Nombre:** Buscando tu amor

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **M

**Buscando tu amor **

_Era una mañana normal en el Thousand Sunny Go, todo machaba bien, el viento soplaba fuerte y todo estaba en calma. En la torre de vigilancia se encontraba cierto espadachín de cabello verde observando lo que ocurría en cubierta. _

_Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban y se correteaban mientras soltaban gritos y carcajadas como de costumbre, Zoro observaba atento lo que estaban haciendo pero su mirada iba dirigida a alguien en especial, aquel chico de cabello obscuro y que siempre portaba con un gastado y maltratado sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Se recostó soltando un largo suspiro, desde hace poco tiempo se había enterado de lo que sentía por su capitán, cerró los ojos mientras recodaba aquel día. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, había una gran fiesta y Luffy estaba bailando sobre la mesa mientras bebía sake pero dio un paso mal y tropezó, Zoro guiado por sus reflejos trato de ayudar a Luffy pero este lo empujo cayendo los dos al suelo en una posición un tanto comprometedora, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino que al caer sus rostros se juntaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, Luffy se levanto enseguida y comenzó a disculparse con Zoro _

- Shishishishishi lo siento Zoro, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo una vez parado

- … - Zoro estaba en shock y no decía ni una palabra

- ¿Zoro? Oye ¿acaso te golpeaste muy fuerte?

- ¿Ah? No, estoy bien es solo que tú me… - Luffy lo interrumpió

- Bien, si no te has lastimado no hay problema shishishishi, bien hay que continuar con la fiesta

- Bueno está bien pero ten más cuidado

_Después de eso Luffy continuo como si nada hubiera pasado pero Zoro se sentía extraño, de alguna manera le había gustado ese beso y quería volver a repetirlo, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Llego la noche y Zoro estaba de guardia, seguía pensando y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Nami y Robin se acercaron a él y lo llevaron a su habitación_

- ¿Pero qué rayos?

- Tranquilo Zoro, somos nosotras

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Solo hablar contigo – dijo Robin

- Oye Zoro ¿Qué tanto piensas? – dijo Nami

- No te importa maldita bruja – le dijo Zoro evadiéndola

- Fufufufufufu parece que te ha gustado el beso que te ha dado Luffy hace rato ¿no Zoro?

- ¿De qué diablos…? - pero Nami lo interrumpió

- Oh vamos no te hagas que bien se te nota en la cara Zoro además has estado más pensativo de la normal desde que eso paso

- Nami tiene razón – dijo Robin – apuesto a que sientes algo por nuestro capitán

- Mejor lárguense a otro lado – dijo cortante

- Te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie, vamos Zoro cuéntanos que tal vez te podamos ayudar

- ¿Ayudar, como?

- Pues haciendo que el capitán se fije en ti – le dijo Robin

- Bueno pues la verdad es que es extraño, me ha gustado y quisiera que se repitiera – Robin y Nami se miraron a la cara, como amantes del Yaoi no podían dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, se sonrieron y después continuaron la conversación

- Lo que pasa es que estás enamorado de Luffy, Zoro – dijo Nami con simpleza

- Deberías decírselo – comento Robin

- Pero que pasa si él no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez se moleste

- Nosotras te ayudaremos a conquistarlo

- Puede que el capitán sea despistado pero no tanto, a él también le ha gustado el beso

- ¿Seguras?

- Que si hombre, vamos anímate y díselo que te vamos a apoyar

- Lo haré pero de ninguna manera confió en ustedes, están actuando de una manera muy extraña

- Bueno, bueno, háblanos si avanzas con Luffy, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo – dijo Nami concluyendo con la conversación y guiñando un ojo a Robin

- Claro, nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Robin respondiéndole a Nami el guiño y marchándose con ella

_- ¿Qué se traen entre manos esas dos? – _pensó Zoro

_Después de eso se quedo pensando un buen rato, tal vez esas dos brujas tenían razón, debía decirle a Luffy lo que sentía por él _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Zoro se levanto y bajo de la torre dispuesto a contarle a Luffy lo que sentía, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, se acerco a donde estaban jugando los chicos y le llamo a Luffy _

- ¡Oye Luffy! ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? Necesito hablar contigo, es importante

- ¿Qué pasa Zoro? – dijo Luffy dejando de jugar y acercándose al espadachín

- Bueno pues veras, somos nakamas desde hace mucho tiempo y yo siempre te he sido fiel y pues todo este tiempo juntos me hecho darme cuenta de algo muy importante y que te incluye a ti

- Y ¿Qué es? – dijo Luffy mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro escuchando atento lo que Zoro le decía

- Espero que esto no cambie tu forma de ser conmigo, bien yo te am… - pero fue interrumpido por Sanji

- Oye Luffy la comida esta lista – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, el aludido salió corriendo hacía el comedor como alma que lleva al diablo

- Oye maldito cocinero de mierda, ¿Qué no ves que le estaba diciendo algo importante a Luffy?

- ¿Oh enserio? No me di cuenta marimo supongo que podría ser para la otra

- Idiota entrometido, ¿a quién le llamas marimo?

- A ti cabeza de alga

- Aja ceja rizada

- Oigan, oigan mejor vallamos a comer que si Nami los ve peleando de nuevo los golpeara – dijo Franky entrometiéndose al ver que esos dos comenzaban con una de sus tantas peleas

- Bien, más te vale no volver a molestar

- Si, si lo que digas – dijo Sanji mientras se iba a la cocina

_Zoro camino hacia la cocina un poco desanimado, el que ese cocinero le hubiera arruinado su declaración lo ponía de pésimo humor, al llegar al comedor pudo ver a Luffy comiendo y robando la comida de todos como siempre, se sentó en su lugar y comió con desgano, se le había quitado el hambre y estaba enojado, no podía dejar de observar a Luffy, en verdad lo quería y necesitaba decirle que lo amaba._

_Intento decirle lo que sentía por el varias veces ese día pero Sanji se entrometía sacando cualquier excusa para separar a Luffy de él, realmente comenzaba a hartarse, parecía que ese cocinero estaba en su contra y no quería dejarlo a solas con Luffy ya que cada vez que estaban a solas se entrometía, así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegaron a una pequeña isla._

- Bien Luffy, he tratado de decirte esto desde hace ya muchos días pero no he podido

- Si lo sé Zoro, dime ¿Qué es?

- Bien yo… - Sanji interrumpiéndolos otra vez, ya eran como 35 veces que no lo dejaba hablar con Luffy a solas

- Ey Luffy, Marimo tierra a la vista, hay que prepararnos

- ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! ¡YUUPI! – grito alejándose y dejando a Zoro solo de nuevo

- Bien Marimo yo me voy

_- Ese maldito cocinero de mierda, ya no lo soporto, juro que voy a matarlo, definitivamente voy a matarlo – _pensó Zoro mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate por el coraje y se acercaba a Sanji por detrás con las manos extendidas intentando alcanzar su cuello haciendo una mueca extraña y muy divertida

- Ah cierto, Nami-san me ha mandado a decirte que quiere hablar contigo urgente – dijo dando media vuelta para mirarlo – no sé qué es lo que tengan que discutir pero no te quiero cerca de ella mucho tiempo entendis… - no pudo terminar ya que pudo sentir como unas manos lo sujetaban del cuello

- Maldito cocinero de mierda que esta vez si te mato – dijo mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo como trapo

- Oye, oye ¿Qué diablos haces? Para de una vez que me estoy mareando – decía Sanji mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del peli-verde

- Te mato porque te mato – dijo tirándolo al suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, afortunadamente para Sanji había un pequeño pedazo de pan que uso como amortiguador

- O-oye para de una b-buena vez q-que no me d-dejas r-re-respirar – decía desesperado intentando tomar aire

- Zoro pero ¿Qué rayos le haces a Sanji-kun? – dijo Nami asustada, los vio cuando pasaba para entrar al comedor, al escuchar eso todos salieron

- ¡ZORO QUE VAS A MATAR A SANJI! –grito Chopper comenzando a llorar como loco

- Oigan, oigan la cosa se está poniendo fea, creo que el tono de piel de Sanji ha cambiado a uno azul – dijo Usopp asustado – creo que deberíamos detenerlos

- Si yo también lo creo – dijo Franky un poco serio y sin mover ni un dedo

- Pero que monos se ven – comento Robin riendo

- Zoro-san, Sanji-san me alegra que ya se lleven mejor que antes Yohohohohohohoho – decía Brook con su peculiar risa

- ¡ ¿PERO QUE NO VEN QUE SANJI VA AMORIR?! – Grito Usopp más asustado al ver que sus nakamas no hacían nada – pero si hasta Sanji se ha puesto azul

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja – Luffy estaba carcajeándose – cual azul Usopp si paso a morado hace como cinco minutos y ahora está verde

- Vale ¿nadie piensa hacer nada? – dijo Usopp bastante pálido

- Arrg ustedes dos no cambian – dijo Nami ya más calmada – bueno yo no pienso meterme hacer lo que quieran – dijo entrando a la cocina

- E-espera Nami – dijo Usopp

- Yo no quiero que Sanji muera – decía Chopper llorando

- Tengo hambre, creo que será mejor que entremos a preparar algo ya que nuestro cocinero está un poco indispuesto – dijo Sanji

- Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Robin – hay que prepararnos para anclar en la isla

- Yohohohohoho espérenme chicos les cantare unas canciones

- Oigan, oigan no se vallan, alto no me dejen solo aquí, vamos hacer algo que Sanji está medio muerto – dijo Usopp

- ¡SANJI! – grito Chopper

- Ha esperen minna, yo también quiero comer – dijo Luffy intentando entrar a la cocina, pero Usopp lo detuvo

- O-oye Luffy será mejor que los detengas

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque si Sanji muere no habrá nadie que te cocine más comidas ricas y pasaras hambre – dijo sabiendo que esa era la única manera de hacer que Luffy parara a aquellos dos

- Luffy por favor, no quiero asistir a un funeral – dijo Chopper rogándole

- ¡HAAAA! ¡NO ZORO, NO MATES A SANJI, QUE SIN ÉL YA NO PODRE VOLVER A COMER SUS DELICIAS! – grito Luffy corriendo hacia Zoro y Sanji para detenerlos

- ¿Cómo es posible que solo te importe la comida? – dijo Usopp corriendo detrás de Luffy

- Oye Zoro suelta a Sanji – dijo Luffy una vez cerca y sujetando a Zoro

- Suéltame Luffy que matare a ese cocinero

- No puedes matarlo, si no ya no podre volver a comer las delicias de Sanji

- Oye Sanji ¿estás bien? – dijo Usopp sujetando a Sanji

- Veo una luz hermosa y brillante, ¿madre eres tú? – dijo Sanji alzando una mano

- ¡SANJI NO VALLAS A LA LUZ! – grito Chopper

- ¡NOOOO MI COMIDA! – grito Luffy

- ¡LUFFY PREOCUPATE POR SANJI! – grito Usopp

- Bueno se lo merecía, ya me tenía arto – dijo Zoro ya más calmado

- Zoro estás loco – dijo Usopp

- Ese idiota se lo merecía

- ¡SANJI REACCIONA! – Gritaba Chopper - ¡NO TE MUERAS!

- ¡SANJI SIN TI YA HABRA NADIE QUE PREPARE MI COMIDA! – dijo Luffy agitando a Sanji

- E-espera Luffy que así puede ser peor – dijo Usopp

- Parece que Sanji ya está reaccionando – dijo Chopper un poco más tranquilo

- Me duele la cabeza, ¿pero qué rayos paso? – dijo Sanji recordando lo que había pasado

- ¡SANJI ESTAS VIVO! – grito Chopper mientras lo abrazaba llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad

- Que bueno, por un momento pensé que ya no volvería a comer las delicias de Sanji – dijo Luffy más relajado

- Oye – dijo Usopp golpeándolo – preocúpate por Sanji

- Tú maldito Marimo de mierda – dijo Sanji levantándose del suelo con un aura obscura – que me has llegado por detrás

- Te lo merecías – dijo Zoro igual que Sanji

- Oigan ya párenle – dijo Usopp metiéndose entre los dos – mejor hay que prepararnos para ir a la isla

- Oh cierto, la isla, con todo esto se me había olvidado, vamos – dijo Luffy

_Con eso todos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, cuando entraron todos vieron a Sanji y Zoro muy divertidos por el escándalo que habían hecho, poco después anclaron en la isla. Era pequeña pero muy hermosa y había un pequeño pueblo allí, el cual parecía ser muy amigable, pasearon un buen rato, curioseando y viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta que pudieron escuchar por parte de unos aldeanos que hablaban sobre un festival y las fiestas de aquella ocasión, Nami se paró a preguntarles_

_- _Disculpe señor, ¿Qué es ese festival del que están hablando?

- Oh seguramente usted no es de por aquí, mire esta isla tiene un hermoso festival que celebramos año con año, nuestra pueblo se distingue por eso, tiene suerte, ha llegado en el último día y es el más hermoso

- ¿Enserio? Bueno pues creo que hemos tenido mucha suerte – contesto Nami sonriendo - ¿sabe a qué hora comenzara la fiesta?

- Claro, será ya un poco tarde, como a eso de las 8 de la noche pero durara todo la noche

- Muchas gracias señor – diciéndose eso se alejo para buscar a los demás

_Lejos de allí Sanji se encontraba caminando muy pensativo, estaba serio y no fijaba por donde caminaba _

- Ese marimo idiota, ¿Qué no se da cuenta? – Pensaba en voz alta – si será estúpido, pero no pienso decirle nada, tiene que darse cuenta él, pero aunque se dé cuenta no le importara, el quiere a Luffy, creo que la he regado mucho al meterme e interrumpir cada que hablaba con Luffy – volvió a decir en voz alta, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había estado siguiendo desde hace poco

- Sanji-kun – dijo Nami apareciendo de pronto, había encontrado a Sanji y quería platicarle sobre el festival pero lo escucho hablando solo y se quedo detrás para poder escuchar lo que decía

- N-nami-san – dijo un poco asustado, esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada, mala suerte para él pues Nami había escuchado todo

- Así que estás enamorado de Zoro, Sanji-kun

- N-no, de d-donde sacas e-eso Nami-san – dijo nervioso

- Oh no mientas que acabo de escucharte, además te has puesto muy nervioso, ya se me hacia raro que te metieras cada que Zoro quería hablar con Luffy

- Ahhh – soltó un suspiro, no tenia caso seguirlo ocultando – ¿prometes no decirle a nadie Nami-san?

- Claro, lo prometo, pero cuéntame ¿Por qué no le dices a Zoro?

- Ni loco, además él está enamorado de Luffy – Nami abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los escuche el día de la fiesta

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Sanji caminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas para llevarles un poco de café y un pedazo de pastel para que se relajaran, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces y decidió no molestar, escucho la voz de Zoro y le intereso de que podrían estar hablando así que se quedo, pero se arrepintió poco después_

- Fufufufufufu parece que te ha gustado el beso que te ha dado Luffy hace rato ¿no Zoro?

- ¿De qué diablos…? – pudo escuchar como Nami lo interrumpía

- Oh vamos no te hagas que bien se te nota en la cara Zoro además has estado más pensativo de la normal desde que eso paso

- Nami tiene razón – dijo Robin – apuesto a que sientes algo por nuestro capitán

- Mejor lárguense a otro lado

- Te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie, vamos Zoro cuéntanos que tal vez te podamos ayudar

- ¿Ayudar, como?

- Pues haciendo que el capitán se fije en ti – le dijo Robin

- Bueno pues la verdad es que es extraño, me ha gustado y quisiera que se repitiera

- Lo que pasa es que estás enamorado de Luffy, Zoro

- Deberías decírselo

- Pero que pasa si él no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez se moleste

- Nosotras te ayudaremos a conquistarlo

- Puede que el capitán sea despistado pero no tanto, a él también le ha gustado el beso

- ¿Seguras?

- Que si hombre, vamos anímate y díselo que te vamos a apoyar

- Lo haré pero de ninguna manera confió en ustedes, están actuando de una manera muy extraña

- Bueno, bueno, háblanos si avanzas con Luffy, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo – pudo escuchar que con eso Nami concluía con la conversación

- Claro, nosotras te ayudaremos – cuando escucho eso se dispuso a marcharse lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que lo descubrieran

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Así que nos escuchaste ese día

- Si, es por eso que he estado tratando de evitar que Zoro se quede a solas con Luffy pero me siento un poco mal

- Dile a Zoro lo que sientes Sanji-kun

- No lo hare

- Valla, eres demasiado orgulloso y te sientes mal porque sabes que Zoro ama a Luffy y que este aunque no se dé cuenta le corresponde

- Supongo que tienes razón, no le diré lo que siento pero quiero compensar lo que hice

- Pues ayúdalos a que Luffy se dé cuenta de lo que siente

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Tú te darás cuenta Sanji-kun o por cierto, cambiando de tema, un señor me ha dicho que hay un festival aquí y que hoy es el último día, ¿me ayudarías a avisarle a los demás si llegaras a verlos?

- Claro Nami-san

- Muy bien, bueno me voy a buscar a los demás, te veo luego, adiós – dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo

- Oye gracias – dijo Sanji sonriendo

- Por nada – le contesto Nami devolviéndole la sonrisa

_Sanji corrió por todos lados buscando a los chicos, logro avisarle a Franky, Usopp y Brook pero no encontró a quien estaba buscando, la noche ya había llegado y la fiesta estaba comenzando, se adentro en el bosque buscándolos, quería ayudarle al despistado de Luffy a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos._

_Lejos de allí Zoro llevo a Luffy a un lugar muy bonito, estaba alejado de todo y la vista de las estrellas y el mar era hermosa, sabia de la fiesta, Nami lo había encontrado y se lo había dicho, quiso aprovechar eso para decirle a Luffy lo que sentía pero pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba a ellos, de pronto Sanji salió de entre unos arbustos _

_- _Maldito cocinero de mierda, ¿ahora qué quieres?

- Ha perdón, no quería interrumpir nada es solo que yo

- Oye Sanji ¿Qué haces?

- Solo estaba buscando a Chopper se me perdió cuando comenzó la fiesta – mintió

- ¿Ya empezó? Oye Zoro mejor me lo dices luego, quiero comer – dijo Luffy levantándose y marchándose rumbo a la fiesta

- Bien hecho maldito ceja rizada, siempre me arruinas todo – dijo Zoro yendo detrás de Luffy y dejando a Sanji solo

- Bien soy un gran idiota – dijo cuando ya nadie podía escucharlo - ¿Cómo le hare ahora?

_Sanji camino solo hasta la fiesta, quería buscar una manera de compensar lo que había hecho, se sentía realmente culpable por todo, no se fijo por donde caminaba y choco con un señor bastante extraño _

- Lo siento señor

- Descuide joven, parece un poco triste ¿se puede saber porque?

- Digamos que la he regado, he hecho que un amigo pierda la oportunidad de decirle que ama al chico que le gusta

- Que mal joven

- Lo sé, he estado pensando en una manera de compensarlo pero no se me ocurre que

- Podrías ayudarlos a que estén solos

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Bueno hay una pequeña posada que no cobran mucho la noche, podrías hacer que tus amigos se queden allí solos por esta noche

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, esta no muy lejos de aquí, solo sigue derecho y en la esquina doblas hacia la izquierda

- Muchas gracias señor, me ha salvado

- Claro, claro, anda vete ya no pierdas más el tiempo

- Lo hare y gracias

_Dicho esto Sanji salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies hasta que encontró la posada, entro y pidió al dueño un cuarto para una pareja, era un poco caro pero pago todo, el seño le entrego las llaves y se fue corriendo diciéndole que volvería pronto. Sanji estaba buscando a Luffy por todos lados hasta que finalmente lo encontró _

- Oye Luffy ¿y Zoro?

- Hola Sanji, ¿Zoro? Dijo que compraría algo de comer

- Bien, escucha, encontré un lugar donde hay mucha carne y muy rica, ¿quieres ir?

- ¡CLARO!

- Bien, te doy la dirección y cuando venga Zoro te vas con él, no te vayas a perder ¿entendiste? Yo me adelanto, los espero allá

- Claro

- Oye Luffy ¿con quién hablas? – dijo Zoro apareciendo de repente

- Con Sanji – dijo volteando a ver a Zoro

- ¿Sanji? Pero si ese estúpido cocinero no está aquí

- ¿He? – Dijo Luffy volteándose pero ya no encontró a Sanji – hace rato estaba aquí, creo que ya se ha ido, mira me ha dado la dirección de un lugar donde venden una carne muy rica, hay que ir

- No confió en ese idiota pero si tú quieres ir vamos

- Bien – dijo Luffy tomando a Zoro de la mano

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Siempre te pierdes así que para evitar eso vamos así

_Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron hasta el lugar que había dicho Sanji, entraron pero no lo encontraron _

- Sanji dijo que estaría aquí, que raro

- Seguramente es algún tipo de trampa

- Oye Luffy – dijo Sanji acercándose a ellos

- Sanji, ¿y la carne?

- Esta por aquí Luffy, ven

_Luffy siguió a Sanji como si nada pero Zoro estaba alerta, no le gustaba la actitud del cocinero en absoluto, seguramente se traía algo entre manos. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Sanji se paro y le dijo a Luffy que entrara en la habitación _

- Oye ¿Qué te traes entre manos cocinero?

- Solo entren y ya – Luffy entro a la habitación rápido, pero Zoro no quería

- Solo entra Zoro – dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en su hombro – considera esto como pago por haber interrumpido en las otras ocasiones – y dicho esto empujo a Zoro dentro de la habitación y la cerro, una vez dentro sonrió, ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que él cocinero tramaba

- Idiotas, espero no tener que volver a hacer esto otra vez – saco un cigarrillo lo puso en su boca y lo encendió – buena suerte marimo – dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo exhalando humo

_Dentro de la habitación Luffy estaba realmente extrañado, no había nada allí, ni carne ni comida, seguramente Sanji le había mentido y todo había sido una broma, se volteo para marcharse de allí pero no pudo ya que Zoro no lo dejo y además le miraba muy extraño _

- ¿Zoro?

- Creo que debería agradecerle al cocinero mañana

- ¿Por qué?

- Bien Luffy ya me harte de tratarte de decir esto todos los días – dijo mientras jalaba a Luffy hacía él y lo besaba de manera tierna y dulce

- ¿Z-zoro? ¿Qué haces? – dijo Luffy un poco nervioso y sonrojado

- Te amo Luffy

- Pero si somos nakamas, eso ya lo sabía

- No te amo como a un nakama Luffy, te amo de esta manera – y dicho esto volvió a besar a Luffy pero esta vez de una manera más salvaje, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la del chico con sombrero de paja

Estuvo besando a Luffy hasta que la falta de oxigeno lo obligo a separarse de él

- Luffy te amo así y quiero hacerte mío

- Z-zoro yo – no pudo continuar porque Zoro volvió a besarlo

_Lo beso una y otra vez explorando su boca, cuando se enfado continuo con su cuello, subió del cuello hasta su oreja donde la mordió suavemente, volviendo a bajar dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaba, beso su cuello una y otra vez buscando un punto sensible de Luffy hasta que lo encontró, pudo escuchar como Luffy soltó un pequeño gemido, volvió a besar esa parte, justo debajo de la clavícula, mordiendo y dejando una pequeña marca que decía que Luffy era de su propiedad, comenzó a quitarle ese chaleco que comenzaba a estorbarle, pudo sentir como Luffy correspondía quitándoselo por completo, una vez que Luffy que sin su chaleco admiro un poco su formado pecho, recorriendo sus pectorales con el dedo, sintiendo el tacto de su piel con la de él, bajo besándolo lento hasta que llego a los pezones, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear uno mientras jugaba con el otro escuchando como Luffy suspiraba ahogando pequeños gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que llego a la hebilla de su pantalón, gruñendo le que quito el pantalón muy rápido y continuo con su labor, le quito los bóxers lento, una vez que tuvo a Luffy desnudo frente a él lo observo atento, admirando cada parte de él, bajo su mano acariciando la erección de Luffy lento, escuchando como gemía, no logrando contenerse más, tomo el miembro de Luffy entre sus manos y se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndolo lento, pudo escuchar como Luffy gritaba su nombre _

_- _Z-zoro – grito mientras sujetaba la cabeza del espadachín

_El aludido continuo con su labor, solo que esta vez comenzó a chupar y succionar, moviéndose a ritmo lento, torturando así al pobre Luffy _

- Zoro m-más rápido

_No necesito más, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, cada vez más rápido hasta que pudo sentir como Luffy se corría dentro de su boca, se trago todo y se levanto relamiéndose los labios, comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando ver su gran erección, Luffy estaba con la respiración entrecortada cuando pudo sentir como Zoro acercaba una mano a su entrada._

- Zoro, no – dijo Luffy un poco asustado

- Descuida, no te dolerá mucho – dicho esto comenzando a meter un dedo dentro de Luffy y luego el segundo hasta que llego al tercero

- Zoro, duele, sácalos

- Se te va a pasar, solo relájate – cuando termino de decir eso beso a Luffy haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco

_Comenzó a mover sus dedos lento, esperando a que Luffy se acostumbrara, una vez que lo hizo saco sus dedos y comenzó a meter su miembro lento haciendo que Luffy gritara por el dolor que le causaba, lo beso entrando a él por completo, se quedo esperando a que se acostumbrara a su presencia, pudo sentir como después de un rato Luffy movía las caderas indicándole que ya estaba listo, comenzó a moverse lento, buscando ese punto dentro de Luffy, dio unas dos o tres estocadas hasta que escucho como Luffy gemía de placer, sonrió para sí mismo y sin perder ese punto comenzó con un ritmo lento_

_- _Zoro m-más rá-rápido

_Zoro le hizo caso y comenzó a embestirlo más rápido y fuerte escuchando los gemidos de Luffy y los suyos, sintiendo como Luffy se ponía duro de nuevo _

_-_ Haaaaa Z-zoro, mmmm

_-_ L-luffy mmmm t-te amo

_Zoro estaba llegando al final y Luffy también, siguió esta vez aumentando la velocidad sintiendo como Luffy se corría por segunda vez en su vientre, dio tres estocadas más corriéndose dentro de él _

_- _Zoro eso fue – dijo Luffy una vez que recupero su respiración normal

_- _¿Te ha gustado Luffy?

- Si, mucho, hay que volver a repetirlo

- Claro, Luffy te amo

- Y yo a ti Zoro – dijo cayendo dormido

_Zoro lo abrazo durmiéndose él también, esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida. A la mañana siguiente los dos llegaron al barco y Luffy dio la noticia dejando a todo mundo impactado, bueno no a todos ya que algunos ya se lo esperaban como Nami, Robin, Sanji y Franky _

- Felicidades Zoro, Luffy hacen muy bonita pareja – dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo a Zoro

- Yohohohohoho Luffy-san, Zoro-san que los dos sean felices

- Shishishishishi bien, hay que celebrarlo, Sanji comida

- Claro, claro capitán – dijo acercándosele – cuídalo mucho Luffy – dijo Sanji susurrándole

- Claro que si – dijo Luffy

_Y así los mugiwara hicieron otra de sus tantas fiestas celebrando la nueva noticia, esperando por ver que nuevas aventuras les depararían al capitán y espadachín._

**Fin**

**Hola chicos! les gusto? bueno si es así espero con ansias sus Reviews o MP los leeré con mucho gusto, y pues amiga espero que te haya gustado**

Oh también informales que estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño fic crossover navideño de One Piece y Fairy Tail, tengo pensado en subir el primer capitulo ya, y no se preocupen, eso no afectara a mi primer fic, lo seguiré actualizando cada semana y si llegara a haber inconvenientes yo les informaría. Bueno pues sin nada más que decir espero poder leernos pronto. Bye bye

**Nami Scarlet **


End file.
